Butterfly Kisses
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Based off of the song by Bob Carlisle. A slightly different take on "The Rapture". A Tender moment between Jimmy and Claire. Pure fluff. Father/Daughter adorableness all around.


**Lyrics are from "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus. Title is from "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle.**

Jimmy Novak opened the back door of the Impala to speak with his wife Amelia. Claire, his daughter was asleep next to her.

"Hey. So I pretty much owe you the biggest apology ever." Said Amelia, ashamed.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry, Jimmy. And I will never, ever forgive myself for letting you walk out that door."

"Well, you did what any rational person would have done. I mean, hell, I thought I was crazy half the time." He said, trying to shrug it off. Amelia nodded.

"So demons, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Can we...? Can we even go home, or...? What are we gonna do?"

"These boys are gonna get you a car, don't ask me how, and you're gonna take Claire to Carl and Sally's as fast as you can."

"Wait. What about you? ...No, I'm not going anywhere without you, Jimmy."

"Listen to me. Every moment that I'm with you, you and Claire are in danger."

"I don't care. We are not splitting up again."

"We don't have a choice."

"For how long?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"We're a family."

"They will kill you, Amelia, and they'll kill Claire. You just have to get as far away from me as you can."

Jimmy and Amelia embraced while Dean watched. The scene shifted and Sam was hotwiring a car while Amelia waited. Jimmy and Claire stood beside her, standing close together.

"Okay, so, uh, here's your car." Said Sam to Amelia.

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay, bub?" Said Jimmy to his daughter.

"Okay." She promised.

A million memories flashed before Jimmy's eyes in the space of a heartbeat.

 _He watched as Claire took her first steps into his arms._

 _He tickled his infant daughter as she exploded into peals of laughter._

 _He cuddled up with his little girl as he read her a story before bed_

 _He held his daughter's Hand as she went on her first pony ride._

 _His daughter had tried to bake a cake and he was asked to eat it. It tasted awful, but it was worth it to see the smile on her face._

 _Having Claire stand on the tops of his feet to dance with her for the first time._

 _Claire playing wedding and having him walk her down the aisle._

 _Holding her hand every night at dinner while they said grace._

Every one of those things were precious. Memories of his baby girl. But one stood out in particular.

Every night he would read her a story before he tucked her into bed. He always knelt beside his daughter as she said her prayers. And every time after, he would lean over and give her butterfly kisses. Then, once she was in bed, he would sing the same song to her every night.

Now, remembering those special moments with his daughter, He bent down to her level and touched his forehead to her own. He fluttered his lashes against hers and, in an action as old as time, wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He pulled away and looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you so much, Princess. I'm so proud of you. I don't know when I'll see you again, and I don't want you to ever forget that. You and your mom mean the world to me, and I would never, ever leave you unless I had no other choice. And no matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." She said, tears trailing down her face.

He kissed her forehead with all the love and tenderness he could muster. Then, without missing a beat, he began to sing softly to her.

"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away."

Those were the last words he spoke to her until after he was shot.

Jimmy's mind was reeling from the shock and the pain. As he looked at his daughter, the only coherent thought he had was that playing wedding with her was the only time he'd get to walk get down the aisle.

Castiel went over to Jimmy in Claire's body. Jimmy was laying on the floor dying from his gunshot wound when Claire approached.

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy."

"No. Claire..." He rasped.

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours."

"Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please." He begged.

Dean, Sam, and Amelia approached, but held back when they saw Claire and Jimmy talking.

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it." Castiel warned.

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me. Please- I'm begging you- Save my baby girl."

Although he would never admit it, Jimmy's words touched him, and rocked his idea of what true sacrifice really was. Reluctantly, he agreed.

"As you wish."

With that, Castiel reclaimed Jimmy as his vessel.


End file.
